Victims Of Love
by DorkFaceLove
Summary: Hormones are kicking in the Wammy's House. And I mean with EVERYONE. Not only did L return to the Wammy's House, but he brought Light with him. And with these hormones kicking in, who knows what to expect! Matt x Mello x Near x Light x L x BB? WTF? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: My Dirty Little Secret

**Dorkie Lawliet: This is not my first fanfiction I have ever made, but it is the first on this account. So I have to say … um … I dunno XD. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. Even though I terribly wish I do. The Pairings are based on these characters: Matt, Mello, Near, Light, L, and Beyond Birthday (BB). So, I guess this is a six way? Hm … interesting :P. Anyways, please Read and Reply. I am sorry if my idea is relating to any of your stories, I didn't really mean to.**

**Mello: Like HELL you do!**

**Dorkie: (pushes Mello away)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: My Dirty Little Secret**

xXx Mello xXx

_He pinned me down on the floor. The heat in the room irritated me. I struggled to move, to push him away, but it didn't work. He placed his hands over mine and our fingers interlaced with one another. His legs were on either side of me. My heart skipped a few beats as my face reddened._

"_Get off of me, now" I ordered._

_But, he didn't listen to me. And in a way, I'm glad that he didn't. His face was now 2 inches away from mine. I thought he would kiss me. But instead, he planted one on my neck. I arched my head back cause … it felt good. Nice, war, and wet against my pale skin. And I wanted more._

_His tongue traveled from my neck to my collar bone and he kisses me there as well. With his bare hands, he tore open my shirt. It frightened me. But, I liked it. His strength … his touch … his everything. He began to kiss down my chest, licking my nipple teasingly. I closed my eyes and breathed hard. 'More … please more' _

_When he reached my bellybutton was when I realized he already undid my leather pants and began to tug them down. My face grew a shade of crimson and my stomach had butterflies. He slid my briefs off, exposing my bare member. I felt a shiver down my spine. I wanted to know what was going to happen next. And I was soon answered._

_He took my member in a firm grip in his pale hands and licked it slowly before entering it in his mouth. I moaned loud. The heat was devouring me … well actually, HE was devouring me. The heat was overwhelming me. He moved his head up and down in a steady pace, his tongue slid around it as he sucked. And I couldn't help it. I moaned loudly. 'Oh … yes, YES!'_

"_M-Matt!" I called out his name, "m-mm … ah Matt! Naah!"_

_Mello ?_

"_M-Matt!" I moaned. _

_Mello … wake up! Wake up!_

**xXxXx Reality xXxXx**_  
_

I sat up in my bed panting and sweated like a pig. _'I-I was dreaming?'_ I scratched my head with my hand and noticed Matt sitting next to me on my bed. _'He was here the whole time?'_ I blushed to the thought of him hearing my moans and calling his name out._ 'More like screaming out his name ...'_ Matt's eyes were full of concern._ 'Or is that lust? no no NO! Mello, SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!'_

"Mels, I heard you say my name when you were asleep," Matt informed, "and you were tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't help but worry."

_'Awww, he worried for me!'_ I thought to myself with pride. Then, shook my head. _'Focus, Mello! No lovey-dovey crap!'_

"Mello?" Matt questioned at seeing me shake my head for no apparent reason ... or so he thinks.

Mello laughed a little, "It was just a bad dream, nothing serious."

"What was it about?" Matt asked.

I froze. _'FUCK! What do I say? Make up something, Mello! You cant just say that oh '_I was having a dream about you sucking my dick and i liked it!'_ What would he think?'_ Matt looked at me with a curious expression. _'Damn his cute puppy dog eyes!'_ I cleared my throat and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Matt stared at me and blinked a lot. _'SHIT, MELLO! STOP MAKING AN IDIOT OF YOURSELF!'_

"um ... lost my shoe!" I blurted out. _'Jeez, Mello, you dipshit! You blew it!'_

Matt raised an eyebrow and smirked, "a SHOE? You were screaming my name ... for a SHOE?"

I laughed weakly, "It was a special day!" I struggled. "and I was looking for my favourite pair." _'Nice save, smart ass.'_

"Really?" Matt smirked. "So a bad dream about a lost shoe, huh? What day was it?"

I strugged. _'Mello, think! ... Oh, I noe!'_ I smiled, "your birthday ... It's in 3 days, right?"

Matt shook his head, "nope, only 2"

I blinked a lot. _'How can I forget his birthday? Mello, you idiot!'_

Matt started laughing. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. I forgot his birthday and all he does is laugh? Matt tried to stop laughing, but he failed to succeed. I pouted and sneered_. 'What's so funny? That I failed for ONCE?'_

"S-Sorry M-M-Mels," Matt spoke, calming himself down. "I wa-was kidd-ding! You were r-right!"

I sighed in relief, "Don't do that to me, _Matty_" I punched his shoulder.

He finally stopped laughing and rubs his elbow.

"Yeesh, even at 1 in the morning, you're still strong as hell" Matt chuckled.

I sat up proud and looked at the clock. He was right. It was 1 in the morning. Yeesh. I look at Matt who walked over to his bed. I smiled. Matt was going to be the same age as me. And I was happy he was.

"Goodnight, Mels" Matt yawned and covered himself in the sheets.

"Night, Matt" I dismissed him.

And he was uncontious. Literally. Sleeping soundly in his bed. I looked up to the ceiling. _'I couldn't tell him about my dreams. What would he think? I bet he wouldn't even talk to me. I wouldn't talk to me if i was in his position.'_ I sighed and laid in bed. But, I couldn't go to sleep. At all. I was afraid to get those dreams again. So i watched Matt sleep. _'I wish I could just tell him that I loved him ... that I wanted him ... that I needed him'_

_'Matt ... MY matt'_

* * *

**Dorkie: hey everyone! Please review my story and tell me what you think. And BTW, the dream WASN'T the lemon. So you can only imagine XD. In your reviews, tell me what should happen or at least suggestions. My story wouldn't be anything without you guys!**

**Mello: (blush)**

**Dorkie: what's wrong, _Mels_?**

**Mello: Don't call me that! Only Matt can! (blushes darker)**

**Dorkie: everyone! help me make Mello blush more! XD**

**Mello: O.O  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Orphanage

**Dorkie: wow! over 60+ hits! :D I'm sooooooooooo happy! But, none of you really reviewed :( So thank you Anon, Bedessica, and Yvonna for your reviews ^^. I really appreciate it! And thank you all of you who read it anyways ^^ This chapter will be Light's POV. NOTE: you will know if it's someone's POV if they participate in the author's note aka the BOLD LETTERS SUCH AS THIS!**

**Light: how did I get into the story?**

**Dorkie: L aka Ryuzaki accused you of being Kira which is why you have those handcuffs.  
**

**Light: oh ... right (grumbles)**

**Dorkie: anyways! There may be a lemon warning. There is ALWAYS a lemon warning. I didn't write this in my notebook so I don't know what it's gonna be about yet LOL. Please Read AAAAANNNNNDDDDD REPLY! T^T

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Orphanage  
**

xXx Light xXx

_'So ... this is the famous England Wammy House?'_ I thought to myself. I looked up to the Wammy House. _'I got to say ... It looks like a giant church.'_ I felt a tug on my wrist which made me take an unsteady step forward. I looked at L, which he told us to call Ryuzaki when we were in public. L, the greatest detective ever known, was an orphan who lived in a Church-like Orphanage named The Wammy House.

"We're here," L spoke. _'I know that, Captain Obvious.'_

He looked over in my direction, with a straight face. It changed as his lips curved into a smile.

"Well, shall we enter?" L questioned.

"Yeah, sure ..." I agreed, and then muttered. "Whatever ..."

The gates of the Wammy House opened and L walked in, tugging me along with the chain on our wrists. A man, very old-unattractive man, i had to add, stood in front of the door. He looked like a butler, one of those who wore a tuxedo and who gave those useless bows that showed 'respect'.

"Welcome back, L" he bowed._ 'Hm... I was right.'_

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, Roger" L smiled.

_'So this is Roger? Roger was in charge of the Wammy House while Watari was with L. Watari was the one that made this Wammy House ... That's pretty much all I know about the Wammy House. And I was soon going to find out more. I am sure of it.'_

"Who is that with you?" Roger asked.

"This is Light Yagami," L spoke, "he's Kira"

Roger sounded like he just choked after the name 'Kira' was out.

"I told you already," I protested, "I am NOT Kira!"

L looked at me and smiles, "that's what you say now."

Roger struggled as he spoke his next words, "and what are you going to do with Kira?"

I glared at him, "It's Light Yagami" _'Old bastard, get it in your skull already'_

Roger nodded and then L spoke, "He's my prisoner, I'm keeping him in my room. So don't worry about him."

_'Prisoner? So im in prison? How lovely.' _Roger opened the door to the Wammy House and we entered.

"We have been waiting for you, L" Roger said as he opened the door.

"And I am greatful for my return, thank you very much" L replied.

Another tug on my wrist. I unsteadily walked in the Wammy House. It was HUGE. And neat. _'Damn, imagine working as a cleaning lady after all these kids. I wonder how much they get paid.'_ L began to walk upstairs when I wasn't aware of him doing so which made me collapse and fall flat on my face with a big 'OOF!' L stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"You should pay attention to where you're going," L smirked.

I sat up on the floor rubbing my head with my hand, "you should inform me when you WOULD move somewhere."

L digged his hands in his pockets, "Touché"

I stood up and look at him, then at Roger who was standing behind me. _'Talk about creepy...'_ I looked back at L and he looked at Roger.

"Roger, after the boys' periods are over, please send them to my room for me," L informed him.

Roger bowed._ 'Again?' _"Yes, Sir." Once Roger straightened himself, he walked off. I looked at L.

"Walk" He started walking, and I collapsed, which made him turn around, "I thought you said to inform you when I would walk,"

I sat up._ 'You fucking smart ass'_ "I meant as in telling me a little earlier. You didn't even check if I knew you were going to start walking again."

"Right ..." He walked over to me and lend his hand down to me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "too late for that, L" I stood up.

L looked up the stairs. "I thought I could help."

"Help? Why don't you start by taking off these hand cuffs?" I blurted out. _'Shit, my thought came out as words.'_

L looked at me, "No"

I glared at him. _'I hate your guts, you ungreatful bastard.'_ I thought. I wish I said it, but it would only lead to more trouble. So I just said, "I'm ready to walk"

L nodded and walked. I tried my best to keep up. But, I couldn't help but look at everyone as we walked up the stairs. _'Why is this Wammy House so special? I mean, I know they're orphans ... but, what's L's purpose of coming here? Is he meeting someone?'_ Then it occurred to me.

**xXxXx Flashback xXxXx**

_"Roger, after the boys' periods are over, please send them to my room for me,"_

**xXxXx Reality xXxXx**

_'That's right ... he asked to see some boys in his room. Who are they? And after their period? They go to school here?'_ So many more questions than just that swirled throughout my mind. _'Who are they?'_ I couldn't help but constantly ask myself that question. _'Who are they, and what business do they have with L?'_

**xXxXx L's Room xXxXx**

I entered a room that looked like any ordinary room. A bed, computer desk with a computer of course, a personal bathroom, a closet, a t.v, and a book shelf with ... is that manga? I walked over to the book shelf. I didn't feel a tugg which meant L followed me. 'Maybe curious of what I would do?' I looked at the title of the manga. It read: Akazukin Chacha*(please read the bottom about this manga from where i got it)*. I reached for it and L tugged on the chain of the handcuffs. I fell back on my back. I looked up and saw L stairing at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I argued.

"Don't touch them. They're my favourite manga series," L urged.

"Akazukin Chacha? ... Red Riding Hood Chacha? That's your favourite manga?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't knock it till you try it," L smile became a nearly perfect line, "just don't use mine."

I sat up, "alright, alright. Just don't kill me for it."

L knelled next to me and inched close, his face 2 inches away from my own, hands on his knees. It happened so fast I was caught off guard. I inched back from surprise, but my back was already against the book shelves. I breathed hard. My heart was racing. L was smiling now at my reaction ... or so i think.

"Are you implying something?" he spoke.

_'What the hell?'_ "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said, 'Just don't kill me for it' ... Are you implying that I'll kill you?" he questioned.

I breathed hard, my heart still racing.

"Well, I-"

**SLAM!**

"RYUZAKI!"

And that's when his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

**Dorkie: XD WOW I had to stop here after I noticed how long this chapter was! I was chatting with my cousin while writing this so I didn't noticed until now. At the same time, i don't want to cut anything out!**

**Light: (cough cough)**

**Dorkie: (laughs) poor Light is emberrassed**

**Light: shut up! I am NOT gay!**

**Dorkie: please press the button of wonders! Aka The Review Button! It makes my dreams come true XD! Please review!**

****(Akazukin Chaha aka Red Riding Hood Chacha was the manga in the book Death Note: The L.A's BB Murder Cases. It was Ryuzaki's favourite in fact. So, if you haven't read the L.A's BB Murder Cases, read it! I read it myself and made me reread the pages a few times XD. But, I really liked the book. And it's a book I recomend to all of you)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Imagay?

**Dorkie: oh my god O_e over 250+ hits! 150+ on chapter 1 from last time and 75+ plus for chapter 2! Yeesh. And why don't you people Review? :( It's not fair ya noe. I can at least get a Keep Writing or a I Really Liked It from you but noooo :( That hurts *whines***

**Near: (twirling his hair in his finger) don't forget that TiteCla and NekoL .?docid=18993667**

**Dorkie: (sniff sniff) you're right. Thank you, Near ^^ and btw, NekoL, sorry about the cliffhanger. It just makes you wanna noe what's gonna happen next :P And that's a good thing from my point of view ^^ Anyways, Read and Reply.**

**Near: stop begging or they wont do it (looks up at me from the floor)**

**Dorkie: T^T you're not helping! ... Lime warning XD  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Imagay?**

xXx Near xXx

_'96 ... 97 ... 98 ... 99 ... 100. There ... I finished my puzzle.' _I stared at the white puzzle that had an L in the corner of it._ 'L has come today ...' _I thought to myself. The rumor was going around that he came in this morning. But, they said he also came in with a Japanese teenager. No one knows who he is. _'Can it be ... Kira?'_ I questioned myself. L was working on the Kira case in japan. And then, all of a sudden, he comes to the Wammy House with a Japanese teen. _'Can it really be him?'_

"Near?" There was a knock on my room door, with the voice of no one other known as Roger.

"You may enter," I spoke as I lifted the cardboard box with the completed puzzle inside.

Roger opened the door and when I looked up, I noticed Mello and Matt behind him. The corners of my lip curled up into a smile. Mello's teeth took a hold of the corner of a chocolate bar he brought with him and bit off the corner. Matt was looking down, playing on his Play Station Portable (PSP). I couldn't recognize the game from how far apart we were. I raised an eyebrow. _'Why are they here?'_

"L has requested for you 3 meet up in his bedroom," Roger informed me._ 'He read my mind ...'_

"Alright, then ..." I agreed.

I pushed the cardboard box to the side and stood up. Matt looked up at me, his eyes widened, which was followed by Mello's slight eyes twitch-like movement. I walked over to Roger and he nodded. Matt shut off his PSP and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Mello," Matt elbowed Mello to look at him, "Near can walk."

Mello blinks, "I know, I see it too"

Then, he bit into his bar of chocolate. _'Wow, some much for whispering now and days.' _I thought to myself a bit._ 'Well, I obviously have legs. So there's a higher percentage that I can walk rather than if I were paralyzed' _I told myself. I didn't bother telling them. It would cause Mello to start a riot. Roger began to walk off, and we followed behind him. We saw the kids run around as we passed by._ 'So cheerful ... yet ... they don't know what's really happening in reality'_

**xXxXx L's Room xXxXx**

Mello ran to the door and fixed himself. _'Trying to see him first, eh?'_ Roger cleared his throat.

"I should open the door, Mello" Roger insisted.

"Nah, I believe I deserve to go first since I am his lead into become the next L!" Mello urged. _'Why won't he be serious for a change?'_

Roger's sigh was followed with Matt's uncertain strugg. My finger twirled in my hair. I had a feeling we were going to see something that we didn't want to see ... or at least what we didn't expect. Mello gripped on the doorknob and slammed the door open.

**SLAM!**

"RYUZAKI!"

And I was right. We saw L ... and the Japanese teen he brought with him ... kissing. All I saw was Mello drop his bar of chocolate on the floor. Everyone else just stared. L moved back and looked at us. The Japanese teen's face widened in shock and was unnaturally red. _'THIS ... is Kira?'_

"What seems to- oh, you all finally arrived" L corrected himself as he looked at them.

Roger bowed, "We're sorry to open the door without permission."

"We're sorry?" Mello bursted out. "THEY WERE KISSING! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD DO NEXT?"

Mello was infuriated. A smiled creeped upon my face._ 'Mello looks cute when he's angry.' _Matt walked up to Mello.

"Calm down," Matt urged.

"Matt! You saw what happened! How can you j-just" Mello fidgited, his face turning red.

"I-It was an accident," the Japanese teen spoke unsteadily.

I looked over at the teen, "and who may you be?"

The boy struggled, "L-Light Yagami"

L said with a straight face, "This is Kira."

Mello retorted, "Then, why are KISSING him?"

Light urged, "I'm not Kira! He just thinks I am!"

Matt looked up and muttered to himself, completely ignoring the conversation. " Y-A-G-A-M-I ... I-M-A-G-A-Y ... imagay"

I rolled my eyes._ 'The boy is so immature.'_ L stood up and Light looked up at him, both of his hands gripping onto the chain. Mello seemed to have overhear as well.

"Imagay," Mello muttered to himself, then said outloud, "Light, your last name backwards is Imagay."

Light nodded, "yeah, why does that matter to you?"

Mello sneered, "you're gay ... that's convenient"

Light blinked and retorted, "I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend!"

Mello smirked, "then why were you lip-locking with Ryuzaki, KIRA?"

Light rolled his eyes, "It was an accident, don't you ever listen? AND I'M NOT KIRA!"

"Why don't you guys ...," L started ",come back in about 30 minutes ... maybe an hour?"

Mello retorted, "what? why?"

L looked at Mello, "Please ..."

I watched as Mello's hands balled into fists as he stormed out the room. Matt stood inside the room with Roger and I.

"MATT!" Mello called.

And that was Matt's cue to leave and follow Mello. I always thought of Matt as a lost puppy. Or at least, a puppy that follows orders. Roger looked at me and I nodded. He wanted me for me to follow him out the room. Roger stepped out and I followed. But, as I left, I heard L speak.

"Now, where were we ...?"

* * *

**Dorkie: O.O this chapter was shorted then I wanted it to be. But, that's because L's point of view would be the next chapter XD AND THERE'S LLLLLEEEEEMMMMMOOOOONNNNN!**

**Near: (slightly punches my shoulder) now you ruined the surprise, you idiot!**

**Dorkie: IDIOT? YOU NEVER SAY THAT! ... wait a minute, (smirk) are you JEALOUS?**

**Near: (looks away)**

**Dorkie: ehehehehehehe (small evil laugh) ANYWAYS, the reasonw why this chapter is short is because my birthday's tomorrow and I don't have much time! So, sorry about the short chapter. ^^ Birthday Crisis.**

**ANYWAYS, please read and reply! As a birthday present? (puppy dog eyes)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Take It Off

**Dorkie: I'm really sorry for not updating early ^^''' birthday trouble and LOTS of chaos. If you REALLY want to know what happened, go to my LiveJournal :D (LINK ON PROFILE!) **** it's my personal journal, tells you ALMOST everything that happeneds to me :P. ANYWAYS! Thanks for the hits and the reviews :D I love you guys! ****If you wanna chat, my email's on my page! :D You guys are really awesum!**

**L: (nibbling on cake)**

**Dorkie: oh yeah! Today, there's LEMON! I'm gonna make you guys happy (or at least try) because of my slight absence! B.B MIGHT come in this chapter or the next! And there MAY be a 3 way coming on. (HINT!) **

**L: (looks about) 3 way?**

**Dorkie: (evil laugh) ... ANYWAYS, please review :D**

**[[And thank you **_Cwilder _**for that reference. ****That's true that it was actually BB and not L. BUT, BB copied everything FROM L. His appearance, his posture, and his eating habits (sort of). So that's why I used it ^^]]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Take It Off**

xXx L xXx

I watched as Mello stormed out the room with a fit; Matt, Near, and Roger following behind them. I looked at Light who was looking up at me.

"Now, where were we?" I smiled.

The door finally shut as I said the last word. Light's eyes widened at what I said.

"Ryu- ... uh ... L, th-that was accidental, r-right?" His face grew red._ 'How cute~'_

I shook my head as a slight 'no' and knelled next to him._ 'He looks so innocent, it's killing me'_

"Even though there's a high percentage that you ARE Kira, I find you very attractive," I admitted.

Light's face reddened even more, "h-how high?"

I didn't hesitate, "85%"

Light gritted his teeth, "I am NOT Kira!"

I inched close to him, my body practically hovering over his own.

"That's what I want to believe," I muttered.

Light shook hesitantly under me, his face as an unusual bright red. My hands slid up his arms to his hands, my hands over his own, our fingers interlacing. His legs were caught in between my own. My face inched closer to his own and I kissed his lips gently. His eyes widened and he struggled under me._ 'Hm .. maybe if i-'_ I kissed him more roughly which made a moan escape from Light's throat. _'Much better ...'_ My tongue slid between his slightly parted lips which was where the moan escaped from. I let my tongue roam in his mouth, feeling every inch in it.

He closed his eyes tight, still trying to fight against me. It didn't work._ 'Heh, i may not look it .. but i'm STRONGER then you'll ever be'_. I felt something odd. Light's tongue was playing with my own. _'So he finally gave in?'_ He stopped struggling and just went along with it. Light's tongue stopped moving, so I took the chance to slide my tongue deeper into his throat. I heard Light gasp a bit as I did so. I began to pull away, but Light's grip on my hands grew tighter. I narrowed my eyes.

_'Oh? What now?'_ I looked down at him. He was breathing hard and his face was red. _'...And I didn't really do much'_

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

I expected him to retort or argue with we after that. But, he didn't.

"P-please," his voice was squeaky.

"Please, what?" I ask.

"M-more, please," he closed his eyes.

I smirked._ 'Never thought he'd ask ...'_ I kissed him again, my lips moved against his. His lips did the same. He tasted sweet. Like candy. _'No, he tastes better an candy...'_ I sucked on his tongue and he moaned lightly. I broke the kiss and then kissed his neck. He arched his head back and moaned. I sucked on the spot where I kissed at which made him moan even more._ 'He still tastes better than candy ... it's addicting'._ I decided to remove his shirt and I kissed his collar bone, my hands now pulled away from his own. His hands were wrapped around my neck as I kissed down his chest and my fingers played with is nipples.

He shut his eyes tighter and he moaned louder. I playfully squeezed them just to watch him moan more than before. His fingers gripped onto my hair and he pulled on my hair as I let go of his nipples and licked one of them roughly. His knees bent a bit. My hand slid up his leg as I sucked on his nipple. He moaned even more._ 'Why does he taste like that sweet?'_ I gripped onto his thigh which made him yelp and I kissed him on his lips again. He moaned as our lips moved against one another. Our tongues played with each other and I sucked on it hard. That's when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"k..a" he muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

He struggled, "call me Kira"

"H-Huh?" I was in shock.

Light blushed, "i-it turns me on"

I blinked, "um ... Kira?"

Light lunged forward and kissed me hard. I didn't know how to react. When he pulled away, he looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"call me Kira again," he demanded.

_'Such a weird Fetish'_ I struggled, "um ... do me, Kira?"

Light kissed me hard again, his tongue willingly roamed my mouth. I let him do so and sucked on his tongue. He moaned in my mouth. Our lips moved against one another once again. When he pulled away, he bit on my lower lip and smirked.

"Now ... spank me and call me GOD" Light told me.

My eyes widened, "What?"

**SLAM!**

"Well, well ... I didn't expect MY L to be with KIRA"

I looked behind me and saw a reflection of myself. The difference? Red eyes ... It's B.

* * *

**Dorkie: XD "Light: 'now spank me and call me GOD'" I did not own the 'Call me Kira' or the 'spank me, call me GOD' idea! :D I couldn't think of anything for this chapter to make it funny :D. I'm changing the Drama tag to COMEDY/HUMOR For all of you :D. Oh! And the idea comes from XxWeirdWorldxX's channel on youtube. The video is called Stereotypical Yaoi. Look that up or go on my page. I have the link close to the end!**

**L: (blinks a lot) He has such a weird Fetish**

**Dorkie: (smiles) oh I noe .. please Review and tell me what you think XD This LEMON was weird, but I hope you like it anyways :D And B is in the next chapter FOR A REASON!**

**L: what's going to happen? (eyes widen)**

**Dorkie: (whistles) **

**L: (rolls eyes and nibbles on cake/ finds a paper) eh? this is chapter 5!**

**Dorkie: (glare) give me that! (snatches it from him)**

**L: (twitch)**

**Til next time :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Collapsing

**Fai: hello everyone! :D Well, I changed Dorkie to Fai kusz I decided I needed a real name for this :P. Thank you all for your reviews! I love you guys *A* I'm going to start another story (not death note) soon! Uhm, it's called 'We'll Be A Dream'. Info is on my page. Erm, Code Geass. I do NOT own full credit on the new one that will be coming because I wrote it when I was with my best friend Lulu. Erm, if there are any suggestions of any other animes I should make a fanfiction for, tell me :D. I will be taking your suggestions from the reviews and/or inbox aka PM. Even if it's an anime I do not know, I will watch it to please you all :D**

**B: (looks at me with a hand full of jelly stuffed in his mouth) whb dww yww lww tww plwww evewwwww?**

**Fai: (blinks) huh?**

**B: (takes hand out of mouth) why do you like to please everyone?**

**Fai: kusz it's fun! :D ... **

**B: (blinks) huh?**

**Fai: there is LEMON in this one! **_Cwilder_**, you are absolutely right (and I decided for B to be alive because he's the FUN one in this story ... heheheheeheheheheeee). So, I promise you. THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. All the other chapters were Lime, but this is LEMON! And **_MeLoNnAiSE_**, I WILL add more detail on their feelings and check over my work! HOPE YOU ENJOY~ :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Collapsing  
**

xXx B xXx

I sat at the staircase watching the children of the orphanage. Running ... Playing ... Laughing._ 'Tck ...' _I sneered. _'These kids ... don't know what's coming.'_ I looked down at the stairs that looked like they'd go on forever. I couldn't help, but think about L. I remembered someone mentioning L today._ 'Mello was the one who mentioned him.'_ I struggled. _'But, Mello ALWAYS talks about L.' _I grunted at the lack of help. _'Jeez ... Why did L have to leave to Japan?' _I couldn't help, but smile. I felt glad. Because ... of KIRA.

My thoughts automatically lead to Kira because I KNEW what he could do. I KNEW he can kill without even touching them. I KNEW L was after him. And, I acknowledged him. I want to know how he kills. No ... I need to know how he kills. I acknowledge him because L hasn't discovered HOW he does it. Or ... at least, that's what I am informed with. '_And, BEFORE L can get to him, I WILL ... and I WILL work with him.'_

"L is such an ass," A familiar voice argued, "to kick us out like that and leave us for that Japanese Teenage Hooker."

I looked behind me from where the voice came from. It was Mello. He had his hands behind his head. Matt, his puppy ... as I liked to call him, followed behind playing on his gameboy advance. _'Did he just say L ... and a ... Japanese Hooker?'_ I stood up as Mello continued to walk down the stairs with his puppy trailing behind. I immediately demanded for his attention.

"Oi ... Mello," I called.

He looked over to me.

"What do YOU want?" He stopped, looking over at me.

"L is here?" I questioned.

"Well, DUH. Where have you been this morning?" Mello rolled his eyes.

I didn't want to answer that question. I needn't to answer it. I just began to walk up the stairs, getting a chill down my spine feeling Mello's gaze upon me. I hadn't know L was here ... or even the fact that if he'd come, he'd bring someone. _'There must be a reason Mello called the Japanese Teen L has seemed to have brought with him a HOOKER ... That word can only mean one thing.' _My throat grew dry. _'He's having an affair ... with someone ELSE?'_

I gritted my teeth. _'L ... with someone else.'_ I began to storm up the stairs, infuriated._ 'L ... is MINE, and belong to NO ONE ELSE!'_ I bit my lower lip, feeling a trickle of jealousy growing stronger by the second inside my chest. The closer I got to L's room, the more I was able to hear what was going on inside his room. I heard talking ... and lustful noises._ 'Moans?'_ I felt my stomach tighten and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"um ... do me, Kira?"

That voice ... I know it. _'It's L!'_ Then, I hear a moan. It sounded nothing like L's usual moans. So, he's with KIRA! I sneered. _'Tck ... he beat me to him.' _I felt so aggravated and annoyed my hands balled up into fists. But then, I took a deep breath. _'Calm down ... you'll have your turn soon enough ...'_

"Now ... spank me and call me GOD"

That was an unfamiliar voice. _'This is what the famous KIRA sound like?' _I smiled and tried not to throw a fit.

"What?"

**SLAM!**

"Well, well ... I didn't expect MY L to be with KIRA"

L turned around to look at me and 'Kira' twitched and bit his lower lip. I smirked at them.

"R-L, I didn't know you had a twin," 'Kira' spoke uneasily. He looked uncomfortable.

"He's not my twin," L struggled. "He's a look alike."

'Kira' blinked a lot as if confused. It looked cute, from my point of you. I walked over to them and sat next to them and smiled.

"I am ALSO his lover," I smiled. "Do you MIND?"

L's face reddened as he looked down. 'Kira' struggled.

"I didn't know he had a lo-lover," 'Kira' uneasily spoke.

I looked at him and saw numbers floating above his head. And even HIGHER above that, was a name. _'Ya ... ga ... mi ... li ... ght. Light Yagami? That's his real name?' _I was born with these weird red eyes which lets me see people's real names and life spands above their heads.

"Well, Light Yagami, now you do ..." I smirked.

'Kira' aka Light fidgeted, "how did you know my name?"

I inched close to him, "personal secret, wish to discover more?" I couldn't help but smirk.

L moved in front of Light, infuriated. "What are you DOING?"

I smirked. "Making you PAY for what I just SAY,"

L didn't seem to understand what I meant. I'm glad he didn't. L opened his mouth to retort to my words, but i pushed him to the side and pressed my lips against Light's. His eyes widened and he tried to push me away, but I gripped tightly on his wrist and pulled him closer to me. L sat up and shook his head. He seemed to have hit his head hard on the floor and he looked different. Like, confused or hypnotized my something. _'Like I care...' _I pulled Light close to me and it seemed that his tongue has entered my mouth. _'Hm ...' _

I sucked on his tongue playfully and he moaned. I heard something come close so I pulled away from him. It was L. He still looked the same way he did when he got up from the floor. He rushed over to Light and kissed him hard. Light's eyes widened and kissed L back. To me ... L seemed ... different. 'Why?' L pulled off Light's shirt and kissed his neck, beginning to kiss down his chest. I blinked a lot. 'L ... has never done that before' It was odd ... but entertaining. Light threw his head back and moaned out loud in pleasure as L continued, his tongue traveled slowly around Light's nipple.

I went over and began to help out by undoing Light's pants. And I suddenly her him yelp. 'L bit him!' I smirked. 'How cute~' I pulled off his pants and found that Light was wearing black briefs. 'Briefs?' I pulled them off as well and touched his member with my hand hearing another yelp from him again. This made me excited. Really excited. I grabbed his member again. 'He's hard' L seemed to have been kissing Light by this time because I haven't heard them say a word.

I pulled away and whispered in L's ear, "he's all yours"

L pulled away from his lips and looked at with curiously. I rolled my eyes and pulled L's pants and briefs to his knees. L's face reddened and that's when he understood what I meant. He took a hold of Light's member and slid it inside of himself, arching his head back to moan loudly. Light moved up a little sitting up and naked to his skin. L began moving up and down at his own will, moaning loudly. He even tangled his fingers in Light's hair. I smiled.

I crept behind Light who actually responded to L and began thrusting into him. I messed with my belt buckle and undid it, unzipping my pants and pulling them down. Light and L didn't notice. I moved Light up a bit which made his face turn to me. And before he can say anything, I slid my member into him. He yelped loudly, his face red. L took the liberty of taking Light's face in his hands and kissing him roughly. I began to trust into Light hard.

He and L moaned into each other's mouths as their lips moved against one another. I kissed Light's neck and sucked on it, my tongue roaming on his neck. My hands slid up on his chest and my fingers teasingly played with his hardened nipples. More thrusting, more moaning, more ... and more ... and more. To the fact that Light was so overwhelmed, he came into L and completely collapsed in front of us.

* * *

**Fai: uhm, this chapter is longer than all the other ones, but I think it was worth it! :D. Uhm, I tried my best to add more detail, more emotion. It's kinda hard for me since my parents are questioning me about what I do on the computer O.O! So I worked as hard as I could on this chapter to please you all :D. Please accept my hard work everyone! **

**B: yeesh O.O (points at my work) what the hell gave you this idea?**

**Fai: the OVA and MANGA of Sensitive Pornograph :D Why?**

**B: (blinks a lot) woooooooooooooooow**

**Fai: ANYways, as I said before. Any suggestions for the story or any suggestions for a NEW story. PLEASE LET ME NOE! In as a Inbox aka PM or as a REVIEW, I don't mind either :D. But regardless ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE :D  
**


	6. BIGGEST UPDATE EVER!

**BIGGEST UPDATE EVER!**

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the biggest delay of your lifetime :)

I FINALLY got my password for this account, but I'm moving to is Llewelleyn :D LINK ON MY PROFILE!

I'll rewrite, edit, and repost the story there and there will be new stories to come!

ONCE AGAIN! Sorry for being such an ass and not uploading or being on.


End file.
